Más que una noche de Alcohol
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Aome Higurashi es una artista nata desde los 16 años y recién graduada en la carrera de Arte. Es una joven hermosa a la que no le hacen falta pretendientes sin embargo su corazón esta ocupado por Inuyasha Taisho un reconocido arquitecto quien es su mejor amigo desde hace años, sin embargo él no la ve más que como su amiga ¿Acaso un poco de alcohol lo hará reflexionar? Averígüenlo.
1. Más que una noche de Alcohol

**Hola niñas aquí les traigo una creacion más nacida de mi cabeza algo loquita la cual originalmente surgió para el concurso del mes de Julio ¿Qué tan ebrios estamos? Del foro "Hazme el amor" En el cual estaba inscrita pero no alcance a participar ya que se cambió el horario de entrega y llegue tarde.**

**Por esa razón esta historia es un Two-Shot ósea se conforma de 2 capítulos aquí tienen el primero todo está narrado en tercera persona**

**Desclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi sin embargo la idea de esta historia me pertenece en su totalidad digan NO al plagio.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Les recuerdo además que pueden visitar mis otras creaciones.**

**Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad**

**La Musa De Mí Despertar**

**Un Amor Del Destino**

**Elección del Corazón**

**Inocente Seducción **

**Capítulo 1 **_**Más que una noche de Alcohol**_

Aome Higurashi es una hermosa joven de piel blanca y nívea, largo cabello azabache con ondulaciones en las puntas, unos expresivos ojos chocolate enmarcados por gruesas pestañas oscuras las cuales los hacen más enigmáticos, por supuesto unos tentadores labios rosados. Un cuerpo delgado de curvas bien definidas, pecho generoso, estrecha cintura y piernas torneadas.

Con 22 años cumplidos mantiene ocultos sus encantos físicos debajo de ropa casual y poco reveladora, pues no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y menos que los chicos la miren como si fuera algo comestible.

Prefería pasarse una tarde entera leyendo que comprando en un centro comercial, o viendo películas en lugar de salir de fiesta. Lo que la hacía diferente a las jóvenes de su edad era precisamente esa rara combinación de belleza e inteligencia que se mezclaba en cantidades iguales en ella.

Hace apenas seis meses que estaba graduada de la reconocida universidad _**"Shikon Art" **_en la carrera de arte. La pintura no solo era su vocación era su don natural desde niña dibujaba bastante bien, siempre parecía que cada una de sus obras podría cobrar vida en cualquier momento; su técnica fue mejorando hasta lograr ser una de las artistas más reconocidas de Japón.

Debido al gran éxito que tuvo su primera exposición en la galería _**"Sengoku Hidai" **_pudo permitirse el comprar una pequeña casa de dos plantas, con ciertos lujos. En especial con un estudio totalmente equipado para cuando pudieran ocurrirle esos momentos de inspiración sorpresiva.

La pelinegra estaba profundamente dormida entre las cálidas sabanas de su lecho, cuando el timbre del teléfono hizo que saliera de su sueño.

— ¿Si?-atendió Aome con voz somnolienta.

—Señorita hablamos del bar _**Tesei**_. El joven Inuyasha Taisho dio su número, por favor venga por él se encuentra demasiado alcoholizado.-explicó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—En veinte minutos estaré ahí, gracias.-aseguró antes de colgar.

Salió de su cama y fue a su closet tomando las primeras prendas que tenía a la mano. Una blusa blanca de mangas cortas de cuello _"u" _un pantalón de mezclilla clara y zapatos de piso, se cruzó su bolsa sobre el pecho y fue a la entrada donde abordo un taxi que ya la esperaba, durante el camino no pudo evitar que un recuerdo particular llenara su mente.

_En ese entonces cursaba el tercer año de preparatoria con 18 años. Estaba esperando un taxi para poder irse a casa, interiormente cruzaba sus dedos deseando que los grandes nubarrones que adornaban el cielo esa tarde, no desataran la gran tormenta que cargaban._

_Al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas ya que finalmente vio un taxi libre, así que le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. Pero cuando abrió la puerta del copiloto cuán grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que un muchacho de piel ligeramente tostada, largos cabellos plateados y unos extraños ojos dorados ocupaba la parte derecha del asiento trasero._

_Vestía una camisa casual roja de mangas tres cuartos permitiendo así observar los músculos de sus brazos, además era hecha a su medida ya que se le pegaba bastante al cuerpo marcando así su fuerte pecho. Combinada a la perfección con unos pantalones blancos y zapatos negros según sus cálculos mentales debía tener máximo 21 años._

_Estaba totalmente anonada ante esa visión hasta que algo la saco completamente de esa ensoñación._

—_Eh niña tonta reacciona, y bájate ahora.-exigió una voz varonil._

— _¡¿Quién te crees para llamarme tonta?!-reclamó enojada._

—_Alguien que por tu culpa llegara tarde a una cita muy importante.-contestó altanero._

_Así su discusión se prolongó hasta puntos verdaderamente absurdos e incluso infantiles. Lo cual termino provocando que el taxista perdiera la paciencia y les pidiera a ambos que bajaran del auto._

_Justo en ese momento se soltó un fuerte aguacero empapándolos a ambos de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo que un muy molesto peliplateado se diera la vuelta para empezar a reclamarle nuevamente, pero su equilibrio fallo debido al suelo mojado haciendo que su trasero impactara contra el cemento húmedo._

_Escuchó como se reía de una manera tan despreocupada ¿Se estaba burlando de él?_

— _¡Deja de reírte de mí!-exclamó._

—_Lo sí… siento es que fue muy gracioso…- dijo mientras continuaba riéndose._

_Los dos terminaron riéndose de lo sucedido y así fue como se dio su amistad, una tarde lluviosa de primavera._

Desde ese día ya habían pasado cuatro años, durante ese tiempo su amistad fue creciendo y volviéndose cada vez más estrecha. Tanto que prácticamente sin darse cuenta Aome termino enamorándose de él, pero prefirió callar para no arruinar lo que tenían.

_¿En qué lio te habrás metido ahora?-_pensó.

El bar tenía cierta categoría el piso era de madera clara, y las paredes blancas. Habían mesas pequeñas hechas del mismo material pero de color oscuro para dos personas con sillas de metal.

Lo mismo que bancos altos para sentarse en la barra. Allí fue precisamente donde lo vio, tenía un vaso de vidrio con algo de licor en su diestra, y tenía la cabeza agachada al parecer estaba dormitando.

—Inuyasha despierta…-murmuró suavemente al acercarse.

—Aome hip… viniste…-hipo alzando la cabeza.

—Anda te llevare a casa.- dijo halándolo un poco.

—Aun es… hip… temprano.-protestó.

—No te hace nada bien estar aquí, tú no eres de tomar.-recordó.

—Soy un desgraciado.-se reprochó.

Luego de cerciorarse de que no se debía nada con ayuda de uno de los meseros lo subió al taxi que aun esperaba afuera, y lo llevo a su apartamento que afortunadamente se encontraba en la primera planta por lo que no necesito ayuda para entrar, ya que también encontró las llaves en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón logrando llevarlo hasta la habitación principal.

—Me dejo Aome…-hablo dolido.

— ¿De qué hablas?-inquirió sin entender.

—Kikyo me dejo por otro.-respondió con rencor.

Escuchar ese nombre la hizo molestarse ¿Se había puesto así por ella? Desde hace casi un año Inuyasha se la había presentado como su novia, aun sin tratarla lo suficiente se percató de que era una mujer tanto fría como ambiciosa.

—Tranquilo ella no merece que te pongas así.-comentó con serenidad.

—Eres tan hermosa…-expresó mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Estas diciendo muchas tonterías, es mejor que descanses.-mencionó sonrojada, colocando las manos en su pecho intentando que se recostara.

—No es ninguna tontería, si me hubiera fijado en ti sé que no sufriría como lo hago ahora…-confesó.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se encendieron al máximo ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Inuyasha…-llamó.

En ese mismo instante el peliplateado callo cualquier palabra o pero que pudiese salir una vez más de esa boca besándola. Esa acción por parte de Inuyasha la tomó por sorpresa, comenzó de forma dulce incluso suave volviéndose profundo haciendo que sus lenguas comenzaran un baile esmerado.

Ese simple gesto desato el mar de emociones que había estado conteniendo todos esos años. De forma casi inconsciente le rodeo el cuello con las manos buscando más cercanía, sintiendo como la recostaba en su cama.

Entonces él libero su boca descendiendo a su clavícula lo cual hizo que soltara un jadeo.

—Inu…-jadeo.

—No me rechaces…-pidió.

Cuando sus manos se colaron bajo su blusa acariciando su piel sintió como sus bragas se humedecían. Amaba a ese muchacho de ojos ambarinos desde que lo conoció pero una vocecita en su mente, la hizo recordar que si él estaba actuando así obviamente solo era porque aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol; y por más que lo amara con todo el corazón, no podía permitirse perder su virginidad así.

—Esto no puede ser Inuyasha.- dijo apartándolo de su cuerpo.

—Te deseo Aome…-expresó apasionado.

—Dices eso solo porque… estas ebrio…-comentó con tristeza.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar o reaccionar, se levantó de la cama y salió de ahí sin importarle los peligros a los que se exponía al andar por las calles en plena madrugada.

A partir de ese momento lo ocurrido con el ojidorado se repetía en sus sueños de cada noche. Pero además desde ese día quien decía ser su mejor amigo, no volvió a llamarla ni a contestarle los mensajes. Motivo por el cual su corazón se estrujaba ¿Así terminaba su amistad? Así pasaron los meses hasta que inevitablemente termino resignándose.

Era sábado por la mañana después de desayunar y darse un buen baño, estaba terminando de alistarse para ir al parque. Se sentía inspirada por esa razón decidió regresar al lugar donde comenzó a hacerse de cierta _"Fama" _como artista nata desde los 16 años, dibujando hermosos cuadros de paisajes, niños jugando o inclusive parejas de novios enamorados; cobrando únicamente diez yens por su trabajo.

Además era un día precioso el cielo era de un azul muy claro, adornado con esponjosas nubes blancas las cuales eran mecidas por un suave viento y en lo más alto brillaba el astro rey regalando su luz y calor.

Llego al parque instalándose en una banca con el montón de lienzos blancos, y su set de dibujo. No paso mucho tiempo para que pusiera manos a la obra dibujando primero a una hermosa niña de tez clara cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que traía en sus manos una delicada muñeca de porcelana; a la madre de la pequeña le gusto tanto su trabajo que le pago cuarenta yens.

Así fueron pasando las horas durante las cuales dibujo una gran cantidad de retratos. Cuando atardeció decidió que lo mejor era volver a casa, ya que tendría un domingo muy atareado, estaba por salir del parque cuando sin previo aviso choco con alguien, lo cual provoco que todos sus lienzos, algunos colores, pinturas y carboncillos cayeran al piso.

—Lo siento mucho… es que tengo algo de prisa.-se disculpó algo apenada, mientras comenzaba a recoger todas sus cosas del suelo.

—No te preocupes, fue un accidente.-escuchó decir a una voz masculina. —Déjame ayudarte.-pidió ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras que en la otra tenia algunos de sus colores.

—Gracias.-expresó.

El muchacho que estaba frente a ella era alto de complexión musculosa incluso atlética, piel morena, ojos azules como un par de zafiros largo cabello oscuro peinado en una trenza y sonrisa de comercial. Vestía una playera azul marino de cuello redondo y mangas cortas que le permitían exhibir sus fuertes brazos pantalón de mezclilla clara y tenis blancos.

—De nada, soy Bankotsu Shichinintai.-se presentó. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Aome Higurashi.-respondió.

Después de eso Bankotsu le pidió que le permitiese acompañarla hasta su casa, y ayudarle con sus cosas para que no sufriera otro percance durante el camino. Esas palabras la hicieron sonrojarse de la pena, pues sabía que desde niña tenía un lado distraído e incluso fantasioso, que solía hacerle ese tipo de jugarretas de vez en cuando, e inclusive otras peores pero también le atribuía que era un rasgo único de su personalidad y gran alimentación para su musa.

— ¿Tienes novio?-inquirió Bankotsu de pronto.

—No, no tengo.-contestó tranquila.

—Bien entonces tengo suerte.-susurró para sí mismo.

Tal parece que ese día el universo había conspirado para que se diera cuenta de que podía llamar la atención de cualquier chico que quisiera, incluso aun sin proponérselo. Aunque su corazón le gritaba que seguía queriendo a Inuyasha, su cabeza le repetía que no podía permitirse dejar pasar su juventud sin realizarse en el aspecto amoroso, aun cuando no fuera con él. Finalmente llegaron a su casa.

—Gracias por acompañarme.-agradeció.

— ¿Podría frecuentarte?-preguntó.

Asintió. Debía intentarlo pues así se negara a aceptarlo la verdad era que el muchacho que amaba la olvido, reduciendo lo que paso entre ellos a nada más que una noche de alcohol.


	2. No estoy borracho Te Amo

**Como les dije en un principio esta historia se compone de dos partes así que aquí está el final disfrútenlo.**

**Capítulo 2 **_**No estoy borracho Te Amo**_

Era la décima vez que el ojidorado marcaba el número de Aome, sin recibir otra respuesta más que la de su buzón de voz.

_Hola soy Aome, por el momento no puedo contestarte pero deja tu nombre y mensaje. Te devolveré la llamada lo más pronto que pueda ¿Si? Gracias._

Finalmente desistió y guardo su celular. Desde hace seis meses no habían tenido contacto lo cual hacia que se sintiera extrañamente vacío, además últimamente estaba recordando muchas cosas que compartieron juntos, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar nuevamente por sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó la melodía de llamada.

—Aome que bueno que… Oh ¿Qué quieres Miroku?-preguntó molesto.

—Que amargado estas Inuyasha, te llamo para que vayamos a tomar algo.-explicaba el castaño al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿No tenías una cita con Sango hoy?-indagó extrañado.

—Viejo hoy es viernes es día de hombres, estas actuando muy rarito.-se burló Miroku.

— ¡Feh! Mira quien habla pervertido.-contraatacó.

—Yo ya me retire de eso.-recordó.

Acepto la invitación de Miroku pues aun cuando no lo admitiera nunca en voz alta debido a su carácter orgulloso, la verdad era que efectivamente de un tiempo para aca le costaba mucho concentrarse.

Llego al lugar que el castaño le había indicado. Un pequeño restaurante tradicional donde preparaban ramen, sushi, fideos etc. Las paredes eran de un amarillo claro muy tenue, mientras que el piso era bicolor blanco y negro como un tablero de ajedrez con sillones de piel negra, además las ventanas daban vista a la calle.

Lo vio en seguida estaba en una de las mesas del fondo. Y por supuesto hicieron su típico _"saludo secreto" _el cual habían inventado desde que estaban en secundaria, ese pervertido era como un hermano para él mucho más que su hermano de sangre.

Hace un año que Sesshomaru se había casado con Rin Miko una talentosa fotógrafa que conoció en uno de sus viajes a Viena, razón por la cual le pidió a su padres Inuno Taisho que le cediera la presidencia de la franquicia de su empresa de importaciones y exportaciones, _**Colmillo de Acero **_que había en ese país ya que no deseaba dejar sola a su esposa.

Ambos conversaron y comieron ramen como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, ya que era el platillo favorito de los dos. Pero había momentos en los que Inuyasha se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos.

—Viejo ¿Estás aquí? Tierra llamando a Inuyasha.-hablo el ojiazul moviendo una mano delante de su cara.

— ¿Eh?-parpadeo medio reaccionando.

Cuando giro la cabeza hacia la ventana vio al otro lado de la calle. A esa chiquilla de expresivos ojos chocolate que había extrañado todos esos meses, así que sin darle una respuesta a Miroku, se levantó de la mesa dejándole la parte del dinero que le correspondía y prácticamente salió corriendo intentando alcanzarla.

Afortunadamente no había coches transitando así que pudo cruzar la calle, sin necesidad de voltear a los lados. Ni disminuir nada su paso hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella.

—Aome espera.-pedía.

Pero su pequeña azabache parecía no escucharlo, hasta que finalmente la alcanzó.

—Aome ¿No escuchabas que te llamaba?-inquirió mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Ella se giró cuando sintió ese tacto y aún más cuando escucho esa voz tan conocida, y que casi ya había olvidado.

—Hola Inuyasha, yo también estoy contenta de verte.-la escuchó decir con un sarcasmo bastante obvio, el cual paso por alto.

—Todo eso está muy bien pero... – y después señaló a su acompañante. — ¿Quién es él?

—Eso no te importa.-respondió simplemente. —Estoy ocupada, cualquier cosa puedes mandarme un mensaje.

Vio como estaba a punto de irse muy quitada de la pena, en la compañía de ese imbécil desde que conocía a Aome sabía perfectamente que jamás permitía que otro hombre que no fuese él se le acercara, lo cual le provocaba orgullo además de hacer que se volviera celoso con ella.

—No puedes irte así.-la tomo algo brusco de la muñeca.

—Me estas lastimando Inuyasha.-se quejó mientras en un descuido, se soltó de su agarre. — ¿Qué quieres ahora? —

—Pues...-La verdad es que no sabía ni que responder.

Después de que pasara como un minuto escucho como soltaba un gran suspiro.

—Enserio estoy muy cansada para seguir este juego.-musitó con voz cansina.

Vio como luego de esas palabras se daba la vuelta, sin poderla detener se fue con aquel estúpido que seguramente era quien la había hecho cambiar tanto con él.

Así pasaron más días en los que Aome no dejaba de recibir llamadas y mensajes de Inuyasha. Tenía el contestador estaba lleno y todo sobre preguntas de donde estaba y con quien.

¿Quién rayos se creía? ¿Su dueño o su marido? Ella no tenía por qué darle ninguna explicación, pues ya ni siquiera eran amigos. Se habían vuelto solo un par de desconocidos con recuerdos en común, sonaba patético pero así era.

La noche se hizo presente anunciando que posiblemente habría tormenta, ya que en el cielo se vislumbraban algunas nubes oscuras. La joven de ojos chocolate estaba terminando de hacer sus compras de lo que le hacía falta en su casa, pero justo cuando termino de pagar vio como un rayo rasgaba el cielo dando paso a la lluvia.

Afortunadamente se había prevenido con un paraguas el cual abrió sobre su cabeza, apenas puso un pie fuera del supermercado. Justo cuando estaba por llegar a su casa de lejos le pareció ver a alguien sentado en su pórtico. Al acercarse descubrió que se trataba de Inuyasha, estaba con la cabeza gacha, y en su diestra llevaba un ramo de rosas se veía tan indefenso no podía dejarlo así no tenía corazón.

—Inuyasha.-susurró moviéndolo suavemente.

—Aome…-llamó somnoliento.

—Despierta vamos adentro, estas empapado.-mencionó.

Lo ayudo a levantarse para después abrir la puerta como pudo, dejando las bolsas del súper en el piso un momento, para llevarlo hasta el sofá dejándolo un momento para traerle unas toallas con que secarse.

— ¿Has bebido de nuevo?-preguntó mientras volvía con las toallas.

Negó suavemente mientras se secaba un poco.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí y así?-cuestionó.

—Es que… No he dormido mucho…-soltó un enorme bostezo.

— ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó de nuevo.

—Es que... quería saber de ti…- balbuceo.

Escuchar aquello la sorprendió mucho y es que ¿A qué venia esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Ese tipo de preguntas estaban rondando su cabeza cosa que no le gustaba nada.

—Te extraño mucho pequeña…-confesó mientras se le entrecerraban los ojos

—Relájate Inuyasha encenderé la calefacción y entraras en calor en seguida, ponte cómodo.-habló mientras se levantaba.

Mientras esperaba hizo lo que la pelinegra le indicó se desnudó por completo, quedándose solamente en boxers y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón sintiendo además como el ambiente se tornó más cálido.

Cuando volvió con las mantas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya antes había visto al ojidorado sin camisa cuando se lastimaba o cosas así, pero ahora estaba prácticamente desnudo.

—Quiero salir contigo solo una vez más…-murmuró.

Al escuchar eso inevitablemente sintió latir su corazón con fuerza por lo que escucho, o al menos creyó escuchar. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¿Salir como amigos o algo más? ¿No habría delirado por tener fiebre o algo así?

Rápidamente movió la cabeza antes de caer en un pensamiento que sabía perfectamente que no le haría nada bien, desdoblo completamente las mantas y lo arropo con ellas.

—Inuyasha, ¿que estas...?.- se detuvo a mitad de la frase ya que escucho claramente un suave ronquido, una clara señal de que se había quedado dormido.

—Que tengas dulces sueños.-susurró.

Le quito las flores con cuidado de no despertarlo las puso en agua, y coloco el jarrón en la mesa del comedor para después irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano cubriéndose con la bata de su camisón para ahorrar tiempo. Entro a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno conocía bastante bien el apetito de su huésped, así que se esmeró cocinando un verdadero banquete.

Huevos estrellados con jamón y tocino, arroz frito, hotcakes con mantequilla, fruta, pan francés jugo de naranja y café. Al tener todo listo comenzó a arreglar la mesa para servirlo todo, cuando estaba por acabar lo vio parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Buenos días, ¿Cormo dormiste bien?-preguntó.

—Muy cómodo tienes un buen sillón.-admitió. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Negó indicándole que se sentara a la mesa, mientras le servía su plato.

— ¡Ah! Tus flores las deje en ese jarrón.-indicó.

—No son mías.-Frunció un poco el ceño. —Son tuyas.

— ¿Qué tonterías dices ahora?-expresó mientras le servía algo de café.

—Esas rosas son tuyas, las compre especialmente para ti.-contestó.

—Creo que estas delirando por no tener nada en el estómago, aliméntate ¿Si?-pidió gentilmente.

—Aome escúchame por favor, yo tengo que…-pero no le permitió terminar.

—Por favor Inuyasha ¡Basta! De todo esto…-exigió.

—Dame solo una oportunidad.-Al final tuvo que decirlo.

Iba a protestar cuando él puso una mano delante de su rostro como señal de que le permitiera seguir.

—Sé que comporte como un imbécil y lo reconozco. Déjame demostrarte que...-una vez más no le permitió acabar.

— ¿Crees que con decir eso basta?-sujetó fuertemente la servilleta de tela.

—Pero yo.-intentó responder.

— ¡Tú!-Lo señaló con la mirada. —Tú fuiste quien después de esa borrachera no volviste a llamarme ni nada.-Vio cómo se levantaba de su silla. —Y ahora vienes a pedirme que volvamos a salir ¿Cómo si nada hubiera pasado?

—También se dice que más vale tarde que nunca, ¿O no?-dejo su desayuno y fue hasta donde ella estaba.

— ¿Que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Y que aceptara todo lo que me dijeras sin protestar. –Unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse. —Si es así me parece que eres muy cruel, orgulloso, altanero…

En ese mismo instante ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que sintió como la abrazaba contra su cuerpo. Haciendo que se sintiera protegida pero más que nada amada…

—Regálame solo una noche. Una noche en la que pueda abrirte mi corazón. No te pido más. Solo eso.-la aparto un poco de su cuerpo para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Pero...-ahora ella quiso protestar.

—No pienses.-pidió. —Si después de lo que te haya dicho todo no quieres saber nada más de mi.-tomo aire. —Entonces no te volveré a molestar nunca pero al menos... sabrás mi verdad.

¿Que debía hacer? De verdad estaba en una encrucijada ya que por una parte el corazón le decía que si aceptara pero la razón le advertía que posiblemente volvería a sufrir. Aun así decidió dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

—Está bien acepto pero te advierto que…-No pudo acabar ya que sintió como la alzo en sus brazos y le daba unas cuantas vueltas.

—No te vas a arrepentir. Te lo prometo.- dijo contento.

—Inuyasha bájame me mareare.-musitó mientras reía.

—Perdona Aome, es que estoy muy feliz.-expresó bajándola.

—Que bien señor feliz, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-recordó.

—De acuerdo pero esta noche serás toda para mí.-advirtió.

Antes de irse a arreglar ambos terminaron de desayunar y lavaron los platos. Teniendo una conversación amena como acostumbraba ser al estar juntos.

—Toma.-le entregó una bolsa.

— ¿Qué es esto?-interrogó curioso.

—Algo que tenía para ti, desde hace mucho.-respondió.

Le mostro donde estaba el baño para que se cambiara mientras ella hacia lo mismo en su habitación, quince minutos después ambos estaban perfectamente vestidos de manera casual. Inuyasha la acompaño hasta la galería donde tenía su exposición.

Aunque el ojidorado intento concentrarse en su trabajo como arquitecto la verdad es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en su cita con esa hermosa joven dueña de una sedosa cabellera oscura y labios de rosa. Debía hacer que esa noche fuera inolvidable para ella, así que se puso a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a diferentes lugares y a la persona que sería su cómplice en esa pequeña locura.

Cuando el reloj marco las 6:00 pm recibió la llamada que tanto había esperado durante todo el día y parte de la tarde.

— ¿Si?-atendió después del primer tono.

—Todo está más que listo Inuyasha.-aseguró una voz femenina.

—Te debo una muy grande Sango, gracias.-habló con notable felicidad.

—Solo has muy feliz a mi amiga.-solicitó.

—Lo hare.-prometió terminando la llamada.

De camino a recoger a su dama paso por la florería y la dulcería. Llegando puntualmente al sitio donde había acordado recogerla, se bajó del auto sin los regalos para sorprenderla aún más.

—Hola Inuyasha, cuanto tiempo sin verte.-escuchó decir a una voz casi inexpresiva.

—Kikyo… ¿Qué buscas aquí?-inquirió volviéndose a mirarla.

—Solo vine a comprar unos cuantos cuadros.-respondió. —Te he extrañado mucho…

—Pues yo no.-aseguró Inuyasha.

Y era verdad ahora no le producía nada tener ante el a esa bella mujer de piel pálida ojos tristes color café y larga cabellera lacia negra, a la que hace mucho tiempo había amado. Su figura seguía a como la recordaba curvas justas, estrecha cintura, pechos de buen tamaño y piernas largas. Lucía un vestido de seda azul oscuro bastante sexy que resaltaba todos sus atributos, pero ni aun así causaba en él lo mismo de antes.

—No lo creo para nada…-afirmó de forma coqueta.

Se fue acercando a él hasta que sin previo aviso lo beso cosa que dejo a Inuyasha en un estado de shock, ya que no sabía qué hacer.

—Inuyasha…-esa voz era la de ¡Aome!

De inmediato y sin ninguna clase de delicadeza aparto a Kikyo de su cuerpo encontrándose con una mirada, que jamás había visto en la chica que por mucho tiempo considero solamente su mejor amiga, mostraba decepción, rabia, enojo pero sobre todo mucho dolor.

—Aome no es lo que piensas yo…-lo siguiente fue como un cubo de agua fría.

— ¡No me interesa! No te quiero volver a ver… ¡NUNCA MAS!-gritó al borde de las lágrimas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Inuyasha fue tras ella logrando detenerla justamente cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, sujetándola de la muñeca.

— ¡Suéltame!-exigía forcejeando sin ningún éxito.

—No lo hare hasta que te tranquilices.-puntualizo.

—No quiero que te burles más de mí…-exclamó entrecortadamente.

—Nunca lo haría, por favor no dejes escapar esta noche ¿Si?-pidió Inuyasha.

La muchacha de ojos chocolate solamente atino a asentir con la cabeza, además algo en el fondo le decía que no se arrepentiría. Durante todo el camino al lugar donde sería su cita fue con los ojos vendados por petición de su acompañante, hasta que transcurridos unos veinte minutos sintió que su auto se detuvo.

— ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?-quiso saber.

—No espera solo un poco más.-respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Entonces sintió como la llevaba en brazos hasta el interior de otro sitio, dejándola con suma delicadeza sobre algo mullido. Pasados unos dos minutos más comenzó a impacientarse ya que no escuchaba ningún ruido.

—Ya quiero ver que tanto ocultas Taisho.- dijo impaciente.

—Está bien Higurashi, ya puedes quitarte la venda.-aviso.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa en la cara, extendiéndole una enorme caja de sus chocolates favoritos junto con un gran ramo de rosas. Cuando observo el lugar donde se encontraban noto en seguida que se trataba de su propia sala de estar solo que tenía algunos ligeros cambios; el sofá largo y los dos sillones individuales estaban recorridos de manera estratégica para dejar el centro completamente libre, en el cual se había dispuesto una especie de circulo el cual estaba formado con varios cojines que rotaban dos colores rojo y blanco.

Había además una pequeña mesa baja hecha de madera clara cubierta con un delicado mantel de encaje, donde estaban perfectamente dispuestos dos servicios completos para cenar servilletas de tela, cubiertos de plata copas de cristal, y un par de velas proveían una tenue iluminación haciendo más íntimo el ambiente.

—Espero que te guste, según mi memoria es tu platillo favorito.-mencionó mientras colocaba una bandeja tapada delante de ella.

Abrió la tapa se encontró con un plato de pasta con albóndigas suizas que efectivamente era su plato favorito. Cenaron en total armonía además de beberse entre los dos la mitad de un ligero vino dulce.

— ¿Cómo preparaste todo esto?-cuestionó mientras bebía algo más de su copa.

—Un pajarito me ayudo.-fue su única respuesta.

—Aome…-llamó.

— ¿Si?-musitó.

—Te amo.-confesó.

Escuchar esas dos palabras hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

—Creo que bebiste demasiado Inuyasha.-dedujo divertida.

Él negó levemente.

—No estoy borracho Aome. Te amo desde que te conocí pero por ciego no quería admitirlo, por eso después de la noche de la borrachera no me atrevía a verte.-habló directo y sin rodeos.

—Inuyasha…-intentó protestar.

En ese preciso instante la atrajo hacia él capturando sus labios en un beso suave dulce, que demostraba lo mucho que añoró ese momento más estando lucido. Su lengua incitaba a la de su chica a iniciar un baile esmerado y ardiente, notó como le rodeaba el cuello buscando más profundidad deslizo las manos a sus caderas alzándola fácilmente.

Al percatarse de que ya no estaba en los cojines cruzo las piernas en la cintura de su hombre buscando seguridad, acción que provoco que ambos tuvieran un leve rose con la intimidad del otro lo cual arranco un gemido de sus bocas al unísono.

— ¿Estas segura?-En sus ojos pudo ver que esperaba una respuesta afirmativa.

—Completamente, Inu.-respondió perdida en su mirar.

Esa noche ambos se entregaron a la lujuria y pasión que recorría su ser tan solo al mirarse, pero sobre todo al amor que sus corazones se profesaban el cual por timidez, orgullo, necedad y otras emociones se negaron a confesar; intentando disfrazarlo de amistad.

Todo esto lo tuvieron que descubrir gracias a más que una noche de alcohol, causada por un corazón roto y a una sincera confesión en estado total de sobriedad y sinceridad… _**No estoy borracho Te Amo**_…

_**FIN**_


End file.
